


The Pilgrimage

by rebecca_selene



Category: Enchanted (2007), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Every year, they honor their progenitors.





	The Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 7: [Frosted Window](https://imgur.com/vX4AcoJ)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 7: Movie title - It’s a wonderful life (1946)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 7: [frozen giant](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/95377.jpg)

The wind swirled across the flat terrain of its playground. Heads bent against the wind and the heavy stone gazes of their progenitors, the line of human bodies dotting the landscape trudged their way through the snow in silence.

Maleficent, Mim, and Narissa knelt at the Revered Ones’ ice-encrusted feet, they who had forged the first magical bond between humankind and dragonkind: Hiccup the Champion and Toothless the Mighty. And if the inheritors found the names odd, they attributed it to a different time and said nothing. For many centuries had passed since then, but the current bearers of both magics in their bodies still honored their progenitors for the great power simmering just a roar’s breath away beneath their skin.

They entered the temple, a small, bare room that just sheltered them from the elements. Each went to a different window, lighting the candles on the sills before kneeling to start their rituals of reflection.

Maleficent breathed in the traditional lightly garlic-scented candles, grounding her mind. Thinking of her strength and her dominion and her faithful avian companion, she sent gratitude out into night to whatever spirit remained of those who set the path that allowed her wonderful existence.


End file.
